One boy to another
by Turban Shinzaho
Summary: When Rachel found out about Finn and Santana doing the "deed" she gets really devastated and made out with Puck, then Finn broke up with her, then she dates every boy she could possibly think of dating. Finchel,Blainchel,Samchel,St. Berry,Puckleberry
1. Prologue

Hey I'm going to start a story… =D Its about Rachel going on all boys at school after Finn breaks up with her... then she will realize its only finn for

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

Rachel couldn't actually hear anything right now, It's as if the whole world smashed her whole... As if her whole vision got blurry when Santana said doing the deed with Finn. Gosh she could collapse at any moment right now. It all started at this one fateful day in Glee Club.

"I decided to give the leads to the winner of the duets!" Mr. Schue announced while walking energetically around the choir room.

"Wait? Your giving the leads to Ken and Barbie?" Rachel asked sarcastically around Mr. Schue as she cannot believe someone who's less talented than her would carry the responsibility of being a star.

Everything was already moving slowly as Rachel got really devastated in this event and wished this is just a dream... Rachel Berry, the star of all heavens, the diva in the whole Glee Club won't actually sing? But her thought came back to her as she snapped back into reality by some familiar voice, the voice of Mckinley's Devil

"Because I'm going to tell you, Finn and I had done it last year!" Santana's words seem to spill in ever part of her brain... She couldn't actually believe she had the courage to ask Finn is this is true... and hell... It is...

Sorry for the shortness of the chaper its kind of a beta... Please review and rate =) This is my first glee fic...


	2. Chapter 1: Hot Jews

Second Chapter! Thank you for the first review =D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

_****Rachel's POV_

_What did just happen? Why does my heart feel so bad in the inside...? Just when I thought Finn and I are going well, here comes another problem..._

_What shall I do now? Maybe I should make him feel as bad! Yes, I should do that! It won't hurt anyways since he did that to me...  
_

_Well yeah I lied before about me not being a virgin anymore, but I immediately told him the truth... But he, he just waited for Santana to tell it!  
_

_Maybe I should really make him feel bad!  
_Rachel though as she was staring at Finn behind the door, when suddenly A shadow came over to her.

"Boyfriend problems? I can help you with that one, since I'm usually the cause of it." Puck asked as he was offering her his lovely arms.

Rachel took his arm and walked with him along the hallway to the parking.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked

Puck looked at her in the eyes, well he never really noticed how her big eye's looked so beautiful on her, and moving his eyes down to her body he just realized how smoking hot is the girl in front of her... But she has a girlfriend

_Puck's POV_

_Dang! Rachel is so smoking hot with that mini-skirts she always wears, maybe I just never noticed it before since she was not that popular... But! Who the hell cares about popularity she's hot! But she's with my BESTFRIEND! Arrggh! I can't decide! Wait, Finn kept himself that he isn't a virgin anymore so-  
_

__Puck's thoughts got disrupted when suddenly Rachel whispered him something...

The words "Let's go to my house" is the final call, and he knows what this means

HOT. STEAMING. MAKE. OUT. SESSIONS.

with a HOT GIRL

Puck can't think of any words but "Hot, hot hot hot hot"

-Glee-

Rachel's lips trailed down to Puck's jawline as the kisses turned from slow and passionate to Hot, Fast, and Rough kisses

"Mhhm..." Puck whispered to himself as he pinned the other hot jew in front of him to her bed.

when he started to trace kissed from her neck to her neckline to her chest... He stopped

_Puck's POV_

_I can't do this Finn again... I can't damage our brotherly relationship just because of my stupid lust...  
_

_No I need to stop this...  
_

__Puck stopped kissing Rachel and sat on her bed with her puppy eyes questioning Puck's stop.

"No... I can't do this to Finn again, I once did this to him before..." Noah said

"Listen I need to go..." Noah said again then took his leather jacket from the table and then left...

Done! Sorry for the shortness I promise a longer chapter =) Its hard to write from Puck's POV since i've never been really like Puck and since I'm a girl =)

Review's are appreciated =)


	3. Chapter 2: The breakup

Second Chapter! Thank you for the first review =D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

Rachel facepalmed in shame as Puck left, just as she did when Finn kissed her for the first time and left...

_Rachel's POV_

_How does it feel Rachel? It feels shame... nothing but shame...  
_

_Because I want to make Finn feel bad I did something... I just... cheated on him...  
_

_I hope this is just a bad dream and when I wake up it's going to go away... Oh right! It might be a bad dream! Let me just sleep and it will be gone. Yes, Rachel, that's right it's going to be gone by the morning. You and Finn are going to make it up and kiss like there was nothing that could ever break you two apart...  
_

In the morning...

**SECTIONALS**

"You all knew about this?" Rachel asked raising her voice in the green room. Terrible anger was coursing through her body right now... She don't even know if she could look at Santana and Finn straight in the eyes without crying. There was already a big commotion and it seems like Zizes was the only one who doesn't care about the business going on. Thank goodness Mr. Schue interrupted "GUYS! Stop! Just look back to last year! You were all here in the green room, no choreography, no song to sing but you won! Because you did it together! Even though right now you dont like each other, Just remind yourself what we are supposed to be for a moment in that stage"

* * *

**Sectionals is over, now it is the scene on school.**

"I'm really glad we made up! So, no more secrets?" Finn smiled at Rachel

"Yes, no more secrets... But can I tell you something?"

"Yeah"

"Promise me you won't break up with me"

"Of course!"

"Umm... When I was mad at you... I wanted you to feel as bad as I felt so..."

"so...?"

"I made out with Puck"

Rachel's words can't course through Finn's head... Yeah he was not the smartest guy in school but... even the smartest guy would have trouble processing these words!

"Finn?" Rachel saw Finn's eyes swelling up... almost producing tears...

"I'm done with you!"

Rachel too, couldn't process any words in her head after hearing Finn's words. Tears replaced the words she want to say and finally she had the strength to say it.

"You said, you would never break up with me!" Rachel feels every word of it... She want to hold on to life but she's falling apart...

"I never thought you would make me feel this bad." Now that's it... That's the sign, Finchel... Is officially gone...

* * *

Rachel walked to her home with her mind floating, as if she was high but low... As she reached her home she saw a familiar face. Mohawk. Tank top. Awesome Body.

It was Puck...

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, she wasn't really focused on what she was saying since her mind was still on the dramatic scene not 5 hours ago.

"I'm here to say sorry... Compensate for what I have done, I should've refused..." Puck blurted those words with sadness and sincerity...

"No it's alright Noah... It was my fault... Finn and I are no longer an item..." Rachel said, now focusing on what is happening presently...

"We can do something about it." Puck plainly said

"What is that?"

"Let's make a plan"

* * *

**A cliffhanger! Sorry for the shortness, and btw caroline (the person who reviewed) thanks for the review too btw your right Puckleberry will be first!**

**Reviews are appreciated =D I'm just a thirteen year old girl so forgive any mistaked please =D although fluff is still far far away since Rachel isn't that kind of girl... There is a possibility that I will put the rating down to T  
**

**```Thanks for the reviews everyone!```  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Apologizing Part I

Look! 4th Chapter! I'm lacking ideas please if anyone has an extra idea put it on review and I promise I will do you a favor =D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

"What plan Noah?" asked Rachel with seemingly curious eyes.

"Since Hudson already dumped you and I can't get into Zizes' pants, and I need to make her jealous... How bout' we pretend we're dating?" Suggested Puck.

"What? What do you think Finn would think? I just waited for him to dump me then I can fly back from one man to another?"

"I've known Finn for years Berry, make him jealous then he'll go back to you begging for you to come back to him."

"Do you think this is legit? Puckerman?"

"Yes."

* * *

_Rachel's POV_

_Okay I don't really know what I've been doing these past few days, or what has gotten into my head... First I made out with Puck to make Finn feel bad, Now that he feels bad he broke up with me, Now that I also feel bad I'm agreeing to Noah's stupid plan... Maybe I should go to the doctor? No, I'll sing about it in glee... Or... I'll talk about Noah's plan with him. Or... I should apologize to Finn! That's right! I should give it a try...  
_

* * *

A smile curved on Rachel's face through her thoughts... As her thoughts drifted her away from reality...

* * *

**School Time**

_Finn's POV_

_It's kind of hard to see Rachel right now, she's all smiles at me... Well I still love her but I can't let this past! She cheated on me... I never thought she could ever did this of all people... Maybe I should just ignore her, I mean, she isn't going anywhere anyways, right now I'll just sing like the rest._

_When Christmas Day is here  
The most wonderful day of the year  
Toys galore scattered on the floor  
There's no room for more  
And it's all because of Santa Claus_

_No... It's not the most wonderful day of the year. In fact it's the most terrible day I have to go through, stupid Christmas! I even saw Puck and Rachel talking to each other a minute ago... Is this jealousy? Of course it's not Finn... Let them be... and... She's nothing, just like Quinn, a cheater. But atleast she didn't get pregnant. But still it's cheating!_

_Now it's really getting weird... Rachel is walking towards me!_

"Finn?" Rachel asked walking towards her past, and future love.

"Yes?" Finn asked, but he couldn't even look at her straight in the eyes..

"Meet me in the auditorium at four." Rachel said then left.

_Finn's POV_

_Is she thinking that we are still dating? Ughh... anyways I'll go there..._

* * *

_**Sorry for the shortness =( My brain is soo empty I'll update again tomorrow**  
_


	5. Chapter 4: Tied Relation

Thanks for the reviews! I love you so much!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

**Auditorium **

"Hey Finn!" Rachel waved at the man entering the auditorium.

"Hey what's all this? White Christmas tree and all?" Finn asked

"I want to apologize to you for what happened in our relationship, I should've been under-"

"No... It's... I'm not ready yet okay? But... Here, It's supposed to be my present for you this Christmas." Finn handed Rachel a silver necklace as he left.

* * *

_Finn's POV_

_It's not that I don't like her... It's just that I'm not quite over things yet... Geez! My life is so messy... It's her fault anyways!  
_

* * *

_Rachel's POV  
_

_Now... I'm ruined... I can't keep trying, clearly he doesn't like me anymore... Finchel is over... Now I'll just agree to Noah's stupid plan.  
_

* * *

Rachel dialed Puck's number from her cellphone...

"Hello?"

"Hey Rachel!"

"Hey Noah! I just wanna say, I'm in."

"That's Badass! Cool so wanna make it official? Tomorrow at Glee Club?"

"Yes! Sure." Rachel said as making a sound of a kiss through the phone which signals bye.

* * *

**GLEE CLUB**

"Hey Hot Jewish-American Princess!" Puck said as he waved to the girl who's coming to him.

"Hey what's your plan now?" Rachel asked.

"We'll announce it now!" Puck said.

"Like NOW?" Rachel said with emphasizing the "now".

"Like now. Yes." Puck said simply.

Now the Glee people were chattering as usual as Mr. Schue entered the choir room making a gleeful sound of "Hey Everyone! We did really great at sectionals but we should enhance it more, to secure our win at regionals then to our target: Nationals." Mr. Schue announced while writing Regionals in the white board. But when the name nationals was mentioned, everyone's face lit up with joy. Everyone was already talking their own business about nationals and new york as the silence broke when Rachel stood up and said, "Mr Schue? Can I announce something?"

"Yes Rachel." Mr Schue said with his usual morning smile.

Everyone was silent and waiting for their so-called "Obnoxius star" to say some plan about regionals and stuff about her spotlight and it shocked everyone to see Puck starting to stand and hold Rachel's hand.

"It's Official." Puck said with his usual dopey grin.

"Noah and I are dating!" Rachel announced with her famous mega-watt smile.

Everyone's faces lit up and started murmuring, and then after that they started to get back to their own usual business. Well not for Finn...

* * *

_Finn's POV_

_What the Heck! After I just dumped her yesterday, here she is now! In the arms of another guy happily smiling and caressing each cheeks... Whoah! Okay, I shouldn't care about her now, Remember Finn, She cheated on you! With the guy she is with now... I know this hurts but you'll get over it soon...  
_

* * *

Despite of Finn trying to convince himself that he is over Rachel and "Cheaters will always flock together thing he is thinking about."  
It seems that he is not the only boy in the classroom who cares about the relationship that started between the two Jews.

**-Glee-**

Rachel was in her locker looking for a change of clothes after just being dramatically slushied by Karofsky and Azimio as a familiar Glee stud approached her.

"Maybe you should pick the blue dress" The mystery guy said as Rachel turned to him.

"Sam?" Rachel asked.

"Who else would I be?" Sam said with a playful grin forming on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"What else? Helping you pick what dress you should wear." Sam replied.

"No, I mean "here" What are you doing here?" Rachel said as she was emphasizing the word here.

"Shh..." Sam said as he dragged Rachel away while covering her mouth and heading to a vacant room.

* * *

**A cliffhanger hahah! I'm finally motivated to write thanks for all the reviews I love you all so much =)**

**What is Sam planning to do? Well no one knows though =) BTW sorry if there are any errors, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and I'm just 13 so forgive me =)  
**


	6. Chapter 5: i can't move on

Thanks for the reviews! I love you so much!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

Sam dragged Rachel to the nearest vacant room, as he finally removed his hand from her mouth.

"Have you gone mad!" Rachel screamed in annoyance.

"Well ugh..." Sam said inching closer to the girl screaming.

"I carry a rape whistle!" Rachel screamed as she was stepping backward as the guy in front her screamed out and laughed.

"Hahahah! I'm not a rapist, like hahahaha!" Sam said as he was laughing so bad.

"What do you want?" Rachel said in annoyance.

Sam inched closer to Rachel as if he wanted to whisper something... that is? TOP SECRET

"Teach me how to sing... ya know? Broadway, Ballads and powerful songs." Sam said to Rachel pulling up his best puppy eye.

Rachel screamed in annoyance, attracting attention from the people near the vacant room.

And so does Finn's attention.

Finn immidietly hurried to the vacant room finding Sam just an inch away from Rachel, As his blood coarsed all through out

his brain, and he punched Sam. Only to make Sam scream in pain.

"What the! Dude! What were you freakin' thinking!" Sam screamed

"What were you doing to Rachel!" Finn said said.

* * *

**A cliffhanger again! oh hahahah... I've been busy in school and my mind's all drained up that this is the only thing I came up with...**

**And plans changed... No graphical Smut . but its still in M cuz i dont believe that this should be read by teens**


End file.
